


Fucking Rats

by 50_daisies



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Hemipenis Docking Station, Hemipenis-Baiting, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Gore, Rated Teen for Remus’s mouth, platonic intrulogical - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50_daisies/pseuds/50_daisies
Summary: Remus thought Janus wanted The Regal and Royal Roman... so why not be him? Well turns out Janus liked Remus a little more than   Remus thought he did.Warnings-Slight angst-Remus does a little bit of gory stuff-Swearing
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Fucking Rats

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this shit while I was waiting for my brownies to cook. I hope you like it as much and I’ll enjoy my brownies.

Janus sighed quietly. He felt Remus’s eyes burning holes into the back of his neck. How Remus got into his bed in the first place was a complete and total mystery that Janus was content to leave unsolved. He adjusted the long-sleeved shirt to pull the sleeves down over his hands and rolled over. Remus smiles calmly, which scared Janus a little.   
“Good Morning, Deceit...” The darker half of Creativity stated nonchalantly. Janus was...confused to say the least. But he rolled with it.  
“Remus...Do you need anything in particular?”   
“I need to wake up next to you...” Janus froze and his face flushed.   
Remus reached his hand out and placed it gently on the snake half of Janus’s face. His thumb ran across the scales in a delicate motion. A very intimate, delicate notion. He traced the small, equally spaced, shimmering green scales from Janus’s forehead around the wrinkled pink skin around his eyes, over his cheekbone and down to his jawline. He smiled softly and, despite the creeping mellow joy swelling in his chest, Janus felt frightened. Remus moved his thumb back up to the small, raised pink like of flesh that stretched from the corner of Janus’s mouth, through his cheek, and up into his hairline, just above his ear.  
“Smile,” Remus commanded. Janus blanched for a second but pulled a nervous smile nonetheless. Remus watched the way the skin stretched and pulled as Janus moved his mouth in various way with a morbid curiosity.   
He ran his thumb from Janus’s bottom lip, which Janus definitely didn’t think was hot or anything, and along the raised skin until he reached the side of Janus’s face. He settled his other fingers on the base of Janus’s neck, just under his ear.   
Janus moved his fingers out from beneath their makeshift gloves (or the sleeves of his purposely oversized shirt) and cupped Remus’s face to match Remus’s gesture. Remus pulled them into a kiss. Janus bit Remus’s bottom lip, exactly how Remus liked, but Remus pulled away quickly.   
“What the hell, Remus?” Janus spat.  
“That was nothing but a chaste kiss!”   
“It never is with you! I thought that all this,” Janus gestured vaguely to the hand still loosely cupping his face, “ was leading up to that!” He pointed at the shallow indents in Remus’s bottom lip.   
“But didn’t you say that you hate that I’m so sexual all the time- oh...,” Janus gave him a look,” But you were telling the truth that time! I know you were!”   
Janus sat up and rubbing his fingers over the bridge of his nose, “N-no I just...ugh.. I guess, damn this is hard...I hate it when I’m trying to get things done but now is the perfect time for that kind of thing?”   
Remus stood up out of bed and threw his arms into the air in anger, “Why the fuck is that a fucking question!? Make up for fucking mind Janus and tell me how to be good enough for you!” Remus put his hands on his face and brushed his hair out of his eyes, his long nails ripping open the skin in his forehead and hairline.  
“You seem to like perfect little pansy Roman! I tried being like him and you didn’t like that!” Remus snapped. He crossed his arms around his shoulders and his nails dig into his arms. Blood oozed onto the white t-shirt he has worn to bed, which was definitely different than his normal wear.   
Remus slumped to the ground, still cradling himself, as tears ran down his face and mixed with the blood from his hairline. Janus stood up slowly and knelt down in front of Remus. They made eye contact and Janus’s heart stuttered.   
“You’re a weirdo, Remus...and acquired taste like a pet rat.” Remus sniffled quietly.   
“A-and uh Roman is like a dog-or better yet, Puppies! Everyone loves puppies but very few people like rats” Remus’s tears dripped faster and harder but his face showed no change in emotion.   
“But you can b-be sure that the people that do like you, like you a lot... and I suppose I like rats.”   
“‘Cause you’re part snake...”   
“What was that?”   
“Snakes eat frozen rats.”  
“No we-They!...Eat mice.”  
“What’s the difference?”  
“One is longer and I suppose...with courser fur.”  
“ Long with course fur? Just like my cock!” Remus yelled with a gremlin-like and happy grin. The blood was gone but the tears had left their salty stains on Remus’s cheeks and his eyes were puffy and red. Remus snapped and his clothes disappeared, minus his underwear, which had the words “hemipenis docking station” printed on the ass.  
He jumped up and ran out of the room with a shrill yell and the declaration, “I’m a fucking rat!” Janus stood to close the door behind Remus, when he noticed Logan.   
“Good Morning, Janus. How are you today?” Logan said with a lazy sort of politeness.  
“Why, I’m just wonderful...You?” Janus huffed.   
“I am well. May I ask for your assistance in a little gamble I have agreed to?” Logan said.   
Janus raised an eyebrow but gestured to Logan to continue.   
“Well, Remus has claimed that your scales are in fact dull with a matte like finish, while I believe them to be sharp and shiny.”   
“And? You wanna feel them?” Janus leaned forward slightly and tilted his head upwards. Logan brushed his thumb over the scales in a very very familiar notion.   
“Hmm sharp and shiny. Remus owes me a favor. Thank you for your cooperation, Janus,” Logan stated matter-of-factly.   
Janus’s face pulled into a stern grimace as Logan left. Was that really why Remus did that? Janus gently placed his hand on his scales.   
He leaned out of his doorway and yelled, “Remus Fucking Sanders! Get your docking station back here!”

**Author's Note:**

> ♥︎Hemipenis Docking Station♥︎


End file.
